Porunga
|Race=Dragon (Namekian) |Date of birth= |Date of death= |FamConnect= Guru (creator) Moori (second creator) Shenron (Earth counterpart) Ultimate Shenron (galactic counterpart) }} Porunga (ポルンガ) is the wish-granting dragon from Planet Namek in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z. His name in Namekian language translates to "Dragon of Dreams" or 'Dragon of Law'. In the anime, Dende refers to Porunga as the "Dragon of Love", "God of Dreams", or even "Granter of Dreams" in Dragon Ball Z Kai. Description Porunga is the Eternal Dragon of Namek, summoned when all the Namekian Dragon Balls are gathered. Also, since a year on Namek is only 130 days (as opposed to a year more than twice as long as that on Earth), the Namekian Dragon Balls can be gathered more often than the ones on Earth, and thus, Porunga can be called on more often than the dragon of Earth Shenron can. As far as physical characteristics go, Porunga is much more brutal-looking than Shenron, with a heavily muscled upper body (large pectoral muscles, shoulders, arms, and a well defined four pack). Instead of looking snake-like in appearance, like Shenron does, Porunga appears to be more alligator-like, bearing great resemblance to the Naga, a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. He has a long green slithery tail instead of legs. He also has a large fin down the center of his back, and large spikes on his shoulders and head, as well as two antennae on his forehead similar to the Namekian people. Like Shenron, Porunga is good and kind-hearted but being that he is a dragon, he has a temper and sometimes comes off as impatient (rather than threatening the summoner, he simply states that if the person cannot think of a wish he should "wish for nothing three times so I can go"). However, he is more friendly and patient than Shenron, and has demonstrated a greater eagerness to grant wishes; he restores Krillin's clothes as good as new as a special service, and he is even shown to be happy for everyone after Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are brought back to life. In the anime, he saves Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu the trouble of having to traverse the Snake Way again and returns them directly to Earth when they are wished back to life. He also shows embarrassment, when Bulma says he is "kinda cute." Granting wishes Grantable wishes Besides being more friendly than Shenron and being able to be summoned more often, Porunga is also stronger than Shenron in that he can grant three wishes instead of one or two (technically, in the Buu Saga, Shenron was capable of giving three wishes, but the attempt at reviving a mass amount of people that were killed by Majin Vegeta drained his energy to the extent that he was only capable of granting one more wish). Though he does not actually appear or get mentioned by name, it is stated that Lord Slug and other Namekians were exiled with the help of the Dragon Balls. It is not actually originally explained what they did, but the FUNimation Dub seems to indicate it was for misusing their powers. Like Shenron, Porunga's wish-granting powers are limited by the power of his creator; Guru originally, and Moori later on. Any wish that is encompassed within his creator's power is able to be granted. Initially, Porunga had ability to bring only one person back to life at a time (though he could bring people back multiple times), as compared to Shenron who can bring back an unspecified number of people but can only do so once. Later, Porunga's power is strengthened by Moori to bring back as many lives as needed without any reduction in the remaining number of wishes. Old Kai criticized this as "a blasphemous act that disrupts the order of nature" (the meaning of this would later be explained in Dragon Ball GT) but did not seem to mind after that. Non-grantable wishes It could be argued that Porunga is morally opposed to killing anyone who is good. When everyone had thought Goku had died when Namek exploded after his fight with Frieza, they asked Porunga to bring him to the Check-In Station in Other World, from where Goku could be wished back to life and would end up on Earth. However, Porunga refused, as he not only informed them that Goku was alive, but that if he moved Goku to the Check-In Station, Goku would die. This is another potential contrast between Porunga and Shenron, the latter of whom had been known to be more threatening (even threatening to kill a good character in one instance if a wish was not given, something that Porunga has never done). While Shenron also has this limitation, it has been shown that Porunga will not revive or relocate someone against their will. For example, when Bulma and Dende asked Porunga to bring Goku back to Earth after Namek exploded, Goku requested to not be brought back to Earth. Porunga honored Goku's request and did not carry out the wish. Also, wishes must be given in the Namekian language. This limitation prevented Frieza's wish for immortality from being granted, so it is possible that this may be some sort of safeguard against off-worlders misusing the Dragon Balls. Porunga is still able to respond to inquiries regarding his wish-granting abilities that are not made in the Namekian tongue, such as when Dende made a wish during the end of the Kid Buu Saga in the common language, and Porunga responded with "Such a wish is well within my power to grant. Okay." However, Dende still had to deliver the wish in Namekian before Porunga would grant the wish.Dragon Ball Z episode 286, "Spirit Bomb Triumphant" The one exception to the language rule was during that same summoning, when Dende wanted all the inhabitants of Earth, except the most evil ones, to be restored to life. Porunga did not understand the Namekian translation, and so, he allowed Dende to make the wish in the common language. Granted wishes Dragon Ball Z *Asked by Dende during Frieza Saga on Namek: ::Porunga could not bring all the Z Fighters killed by the Saiyans on Earth back to life in one wish :*Revive Piccolo. :*Transport Piccolo to Namek. :*Transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. *Asked by Dende on Earth: :*Bring Krillin's and Goku's souls to Earth's Check-In Station to the spirit well. ::Porunga could not bring Goku to Earth's Check-In Station, as Goku was not dead. :*Revive Krillin. ::Porunga also could not bring Goku back to Earth, because Goku did not want to return. :*Revive Yamcha. *Asked by Dende on Earth, 130 days later: :*Revive Tien Shinhan. :*Revive Chiaotzu. :*Transport all Namekians, with the exception of Piccolo and Kami, to the new planet Namek. *Asked by Dende during Kid Buu Saga on planet New Namek: :*Re-construct Earth. :*Revive all the good people of the Earth (actually, it was to revive all the people who died since the day of the 26th Martial Arts Tournament, except the very evil ones). :*Restore Goku's energy. Dragon Ball GT *Asked by the Namekian Elder Moori on New Planet Namek: **Re-construct Earth after it was destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Ball's side-effect. **While not stated what the other two wishes were, it is possible that they were used to either revive the people killed by Baby, move the Earth's population back to Earth, or to either destroy Planet Tuffle or to move it out of Earth's orbit (as Planet Tuffle is not seen again afterwards). Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Porunga grants the same wished as in the manga/anime. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Porunga grants the same three wishes he granted in the Kid Buu Saga. In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, he appears at the end of the game, granting the same wish he granted in the Baby Saga. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, in Piccolo What-If story, Piccolo wishes for King Piccolo be brought back to life so he can fuse with him and become whole as a Namekian. The Namekian Dragon Balls are used several times in What-If stories in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 as well, notably by villains to resurrect the Ginyu Force. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, in "The True Ruler", after Frieza defeats Super Saiyan Goku, Porunga appears and grants Frieza wish for eternal life (Porunga grants Frieza's wish even though it is not in Namekian language). In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the What-If story "Beautiful Treachery", Zarbon collects the Namekian Dragon Balls in and wishes for eternal youth and eternal beauty. Porunga appears in the background of the dying Namek battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, in the background of the Namek battle stage in Jump Ultimate Stars, and he also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Porunga can be summoned once the seven Dragon Balls are collected and he allows three wishes for items. The wishes he can grant in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 are: 5000 zeni, Broly's Ring (item), Aura Charge Ultimate (item), Aura Charge Ultimate 3 (item), and Aura Charge Ultimate 4 (item). Since the seventh Galaxy Mission, Porunga can also be summoned once the Dragon Balls are gathered in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese version: Daisuke Gōri (Dragon Ball Z, Early Dragon Ball Kai) Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Dragon Ball Kai onwards) *Ocean Group Dub: Richard Newman (Buu Saga) *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Brazilian Dub: Jonas Mello and Renato Master *Italian Dub: Giovanni Battezzato *Latin American Dub: Carlos Magaña Trivia *The Namekian password required to summon Porunga is, according to the manga, "takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo" *In terms of design, Porunga may have be based on or inspired by jinn or genie of Arabian mythology such as Genie from Disney's Aladdin film and Tv series. As Genie has a humanoid upper body and his legs can turn into a tail-like form attached to the lamp he's summoned from, which matches Porunga's general physical characteristics. Also, Genie can grant three wishes to the person who possesses his lamp, and Porunga is the first eternal dragon in the Dragon Ball series to be able to grant three wishes(prior to Shenron's modification bt Dende) *Though Porunga cannot accept wishes made in the common language, he is a fluent speaker of it, and even responds to Namekian wishes using it. *King Kai says that when Porunga restores a person to life, he returns them to the place that they died. However, this contradicts an earlier event, when Piccolo was wished back to life, yet, as he lost his Halo, he was still on King Kai's planet until the Z Fighters used their second wish to wish him to Namek, even though he was killed on Earth. **However Piccolo had been reunited with his body so he came back to life where he was. The same happened with Goku before the Saiyan fight. Those who are just spirits will come back where they died. *In Dragon Ball Z episode 92, "Goku's Alive!!", a Police Officer who sees Porunga yells out "What! It's Godzilla!" *In the 2008 PlayStation game Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, when changing rooms, there is a chance of randomly encountering a dragon who declares "I am Porunga. I shall grant you one wish." *Despite being the eternal dragon of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Porunga has been summoned to grant wishes for the benefits of inhabitants of Earth more often than that of the Namekians. The only two wishes Porunga has granted for Namekians are resurrection of Piccolo and transporting the Namekians to a new planet. Since Piccolo is a inhabitant of Earth, relocation of the Namekians is the only wish Porunga has ever granted for the Namekians throughout the entire Dragon Ball series. Gallery See also *Porunga (Collectibles) References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Nameks Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes